Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of semiconductor technologies, and particularly, to a mask device, an exposure apparatus and an exposure method.
Description of the Related Art
With continuous development of the semiconductor technologies, semiconductor devices such as liquid crystal display devices are widely applied.
Currently, process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a liquid crystal display device mainly includes coating, exposure, development and the like. FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of an existing exposure apparatus 1. A substrate 10 to be exposed is carried on an exposure workbench 11, and a mask 12 is vacuum adsorbed onto the mask carrier 13. During exposure performed by using the existing exposure apparatus 1, the mask 12 and an exposure light source 14 above the mask carrier 13 are generally kept stationary, and the substrate 10 is exposed by moving the exposure workbench 11.
However, an exposure spacing (a spacing between a lower surface of the mask 12 and an upper surface of the substrate 10 to be exposed) is generally very small, and the mask 12 will droop due to its gravity when being adsorbed on the lower surface of the mask carrier 13. Thus, if there is a foreign matter on a surface of the substrate 10 to be exposed, the mask 12 may be scratched by the foreign matter during exposure, resulting in a discard of the mask 12, which thereby increases a production cost of the semiconductor device such as the liquid crystal display device.